


We need to talk

by SparksSeer



Series: The Almighty 100 words Drabbles [1]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dawnders, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSeer/pseuds/SparksSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn has some news to tell Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to talk

“Anders, we need to talk.”

Anders looks up with a worried look. “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

“How do you get this idea?”                              

“So you’re not? Thank god! I was really worried, love.” Anders looks at her with an affectionate smile.

“No, of course not! I have news.”

“What kind of news?” Anders asks with a frown.

Grinning, Dawn answers: “You’re going to be a father.”

His jaw drops, the mouth open, trying to say anything, something. Instead, he gets up, stands in front of Dawn. A smile. A kiss. Some tears of joy on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I really hope that you enjoyed this drabble. This is actually the first time I ever wrote something fanfiction related, so it would be awesome if you leave me a comment about what you think of it. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
